


Unexpected

by clexa_crack



Category: Gay - Fandom, Lesbians - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom, the100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_crack/pseuds/clexa_crack





	1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn

I never thought my family would move from our house. I mean, who would? It was the perfect house, just verging on being small. It was a cabin-like house on the shore. In Hawaii! But about a month ago, my parents excitedly told me and my brother that we were moving. To a rundown house. In New Jersey. To say we were disappointed is a huge understatement. 

But here I found myself walking through the doors of a new school, in a new state, in a new life. And I was terrified. I went to the front desk and got my schedule, and followed the directions to my home room for this year. I walked to the back of the classroom and slung my backpack over the back of the chair and sat down.

I hate being the new kid. At my old school, everyone called each other their cousins, but here I think it's a lot different. Here's why. It's only been a few minutes and I've noticed how everyone is in a group. For example, I can guess there's a sporty group, fashionista group, nerd group, and band geek group. 

I hope there's a fine arts group. And if there is, I really really hope they let me in.

I watch a girl walk into the room, her head hung and her blonde curls bouncing as she walked my way. A boy with the stupidest hair cut stuck his leg out, and she tripped over him, falling to the ground right next to me. Her books were scattered around her.

I jumped up immediately to help pick up her books, but she pushed me away and ran out of the room. Infuriated, I picked up her books and set them on the desk beside mine. I marched over to the boy who tripped her. 

"What is wrong with you, lolo? Are you really that pitiful that you trip people for fun? Get over yourself." I snapped, speed walking out of the room to look for her. I looked around, wondering where she would go.

Where would I go if an idiot tripped me?

The bathroom.

I ran in the direction of the restrooms, and entered the girls'. I heard a muffled crying through the last stall, and I walked over. 

-

Riley

I've had a pretty rough life. New start after new start, and this one is supposed to be the last new start. New Jersey. Yes, this place is supposed to be the last new start, and for once, I hope this lasts. I love the beach and the promise of new friends is a must, considering my friends from my old school were, well... nonexistent.

This morning, my dad woke me up late. He hasn't been that great with the whole single parenting thing since my mom left us with just a note saying, "I cant do this anymore. I love you Riley and Jason, but I can't do this." She must've been pretty disappointed to leave a 12 year old. 

Even though my dad got me up late, I made it to class in time to see the last open chair. I saw the girl that I would be sitting next to for the rest of the year or quarter. Something about her seemed nice. 

Suddenly, my feet were pulled out from under me, and I hit the floor. My books were everywhere. I got up and ran, I didn't know where, but I was hoping for the bathrooms. I found my way, and shut the door to the stall, crying. 

Just perfect. This fresh start was doomed. I heard the door open, and I stopped sobbing and heard a voice. "Hey there, you left your books in the classroom... Wanna go back and get them? I'll come with you."

I peeked out of the crack in between the stall door and saw the same girl I was supposed to sit next to. I spoke up. 

"I just tripped, that's all..."

"Okay, then let's get back to the classroom," She replied. "I'm Brooklyn, by the way."

I gave her a weak smile. "I'm Riley."


	2. Chapter 2

Riley

We walked back to the classroom and everyone was staring at us, including the boy who tripped me.  Brooklyn began to pick up my books and glared at everyone. "Can I help you?" Everyone quickly continued talking.

Brooklyn handed me my bag and scowled at the boy who tripped me. We walked to the back of the classroom and sat down.

The teacher came in and told everyone to be quiet. She explained how the schedules worked and then began teaching.

I looked at Brooklyn and mouthed the word boring, she mouthed back I know right.  In between class periods, we figured out that our schedules were exactly the same except for two classes. Our first was Science with our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Mavine, then we had History with Mr. Dortise, and English with Mrs. Laviner, then we had free period which was one of the only times we were separate.

I met two girls in free period named Evelyn and Marylyn, who were cousins. They asked me if I wanted to sit with them. 

This might not be as bad as I thought! I said mentally.

Brooklyn and I met back up for music with Mr. Devon, who is really nice. We both love music, and you would think that we would like the class, right? Wrong! Listening about music and learning about it was way different. Plus, we have to play recorders like the third graders! Each of us will eventually play in front of the rest of the class, which is going to be horrible because of my stage fright.

After Music, we headed to lunch. I met up with Evelyn, Marylyn, and Brooklyn, who introduced us to another girl. Her name was Raquel. She seemed awesome, and wore a 5 Seconds of Summer band shirt, who are one of my favorite bands. She also had aquamarine colored hair, which I had always wanted.

It was the perfect day.

Until...

-

Brooklyn

"Yeah so I was like, screw it, and I just dyed my hair anyway!" Raquel laughed. 

We were all having a good time at lunch, talking a mile a minute, and ignoring our food. The macaroni tasted like dust, anyway.

"I want blue hair," Riley pouted. I reached over and ruffled her head. "Whoa! Your hair is freaking soft!" I exclaimed, petting her. Marylyn, Evelyn, and Raquel all reached over and pet her as well. 

"Hey guys!" We all heard a sickly sweet voice and sat back down. "Can I sit with you?" I glanced at Riley. "Sure..." She said, much to the silent protests of Evelyn and Marylyn. 

"I'm McKenna. And you are?" She said. "I'm Brooklyn," I said. "I'm Riley." Riley whispered. "Nice to meet you!" McKenna chirped, then dumped a carton of chocolate milk on Riley's head. She screeched and jumped up. I stood up and pushed McKenna away from our table, and ran after Riley, who had taken off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Riley, wait!" I called after her, running out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She had slumped down onto the tile floor in a heap. "What did I do?" She whispered. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her. "Nothing. She's just a selfish, little, good for nothing, godawful, bi-" I was cut off by Raquel bounding into the small room and crawling over to us. Marylyn and Evelyn followed suit.

"You should've seen it, Riley! I slapped that fake tan right off her face, she's gotta have a handprint for the next week! I got detention, but god, it was so worth it." Raquel rambled. 

We all burst into laughter and did a group hug. "Thanks, guys," Riley whispered. I didn't know what she meant, but I nodded anyway.

The rest of the day flew by, and it was our last class, which we all had together. It was study hall, and we snuck out and hung out in the gym.

We ran around like idiots, doing cartwheels and riding around on maintenance carts and god knows what. After 30 minutes of craziness, we all lied down on the wooden floor and stared at the metal ceiling. There was a peaceful silence for a few minutes until the bell rang, signaling that the first school day was over.

We exchanged numbers within our little group, and we split up. Marylyn and Evelyn were picked up by their parents, Raquel skateboarded home since she lived so close, and Riley and I got on the bus. Since we lived just minutes away from each other, we were on the same bus, number 37. 

I found a seat in the back, and had Riley sit right by me. We talked for a while, until the bus came to my stop. I said goodbye to Riley, and walked down the street to my new house.

I stopped at the mailbox, grabbing the mail from this morning, and unlocked the door. After school, I was always home alone, since my brother, Brendon, always had some sort of sports practice or game.

I made myself a sandwich and created a group chat on iMessage between me, Riley, Marylyn, Evelyn, and Raquel.

Me: sleepover at mine on friday?

Riley: I'm in

Raquel: ofc

Marylyn: Yassss

Evelyn: YES PLS

I happily turned off my phone and curled up on the couch, dozing off until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooklyn

Friday finally came, and it felt like the day would never end. It was last period, and I had it with Evelyn, but we were on opposite sides of the classroom.

"Who can tell me the answer to number 14? How about... Miss Moran?" I raised my head off of the desk, worried because Mr. Dunne called on me but I had no idea what we were doing.

"Uh... Divide?" I guessed, and everyone laughed at me. "I asked you what the square route of 13 is." Mr. Dunne stated. I blushed. "It's 169." He nodded and continued writing on the board.

I struggled to maintain my attention directed at Mr. Dunne until the bell rang. "WE'RE FREE!" Raquel screamed, and ran over to me. "Let's go find the others," I suggested.

We found Riley, Evelyn, and Marylyn, and went to our lockers. They grabbed their duffels, and I grabbed my backpack. We unhooked our bikes from the bike rack, and pedaled off to my house. 

Once we got there, I led them up the stairs and into my room. We built a fort out of pillows, blankets, mattresses, and sheets. We climbed inside, and Riley handed out flashlights. She turned hers on and shone it below her chin, casting a shadow on her face. "Ghost stories?" She asked. 

"How about truth or dare?" I smirked, and everyone agreed. "Me first," I said. "Hmm... Mary, truth or dare?" 

"Dare."

"I dare you to run into the street and have a dance party." 

We all headed outside and watched Marylyn whipping and trying to nae nae in the middle of a moderately busy street. We were crying from laughter, and Marylyn was getting honked and cursed at. After a few minutes, she ran back over to us.

"Okay, um. Riley! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Kiss, marry, kill. Demi Lovato, Taylor Lautner, Bruno Mars." Marylyn said.

Riley thought for a moment. "Okay. I'd kiss Demi, marry Taylor, and... I'm sorry Bruno. Rest in peace."

I gasped in mock horror. "Not Bruno!"

"Oh yes," She laughed. "Ev, truth or dare?"

"I hate this game," Evelyn whined. "But, I must choose. So... DARE!" 

"Evelyn, I dare you to... bark like a dog at every person who walks by," Riley commands. 

They watched Evelyn bark at pedestrians, but I was watching Riley. I noticed how there were golden pieces of her hair, and how it was sparkling in the sunlight. She's like a ray of sun, I thought to myself.

Evelyn came back in a hurry. "Raquel. Your turn. Tru-"

"Dare!" Raquel exclaimed before Evelyn could even finish asking. "I dare you to flirt with the next old man you see." Evelyn said evilly.

"Okay..." Raquel jumped up and ran over to the sidewalk. She spotted an old man and acted like she was into him. We were choking and whining because our tummies hurt from laughing so hard.

She came back a few minutes later, holding a small piece of paper. "I got his number!" She laughed, showing us the 10 digits. "Brooklyn, your turn. Truth or dare?"

I thought it over. "Truth!"

-

Riley

"Truth." Brooklyn said.

"I have a great one; Go up to that guy smoking and say, 'Can you not, I have asthma.'" So she used one out of her three chickens, not surprisingly, and we went around a whole time again, when Raquel got to dare her again. 

She dared Brooklyn to kiss me.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley

Me and Brooklyn kissed.

After that, we decided to watch TV. It was late, but we ended up a watching the first few episodes of a TV show called Faking It.   
Then we dragged Brooklyn's mattress over to the stairs and rode down together a few times. 

After that, Marylyn asked us why we both moved, and how it went. We both looked at each other uneasily. I took a deep breath. "Well, my mom died, and my dad wanted a fresh start." I blurted out rather fast and suddenly regretted saying it so harshly. Brooklyn shrugged. "My mom left my dad." She said. "Fresh start, pretty much, yeah."  
Marylyn said, "If you dont mind me asking, how did your mom pass away?" 

That's when the uneasiness really began to set in. 

"Cancer," I replied. "Lung cancer."

-

Brooklyn

"I'm sorry about your mom, Ry." I whispered and hugged Riley as fast as possible. "Uh, thanks." She mumbled.

"Well, it's 2 in the morning so I'm gonna head to bed." Marylyn yawned. "Me too!" Evelyn agreed. They went into the living room and shut the doors.

"I'm so awake." I laughed. Riley nodded, "Same... Whatcha wanna do?" I thought it over. "You're not scared of the dark are you?" I asked. She shook her head. "What about fish?" I questioned. "Who's afraid of fish?" She laughed. "True. Grab your phone, I'm gonna go grab two towels!" I told her, and ran over to the laundry room, grabbing a pink and a green towel.

I walked over to Riley, who was silently closing the living room doors. "Follow me," I whispered, cracking open the front door and slipping through. Riley followed. Once we were outside, I shut the door and took off running around the side of the house. "Where are we going?" Riley whisper-yelled. I laughed. "It's a surprise!"

We kept running until we came up to a metal fence. "You coming?" I asked. She hesitated, but walked over to me. "Over or under?" I asked her, referring to how she wanted to pass the fence. "Over."

I helped her over the fence, and then crawled under it myself. 

"We're going into the woods?" She asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, is there a problem?" 

"No... Let's go," she decided.

We walked through the woods for a few minutes until we encountered a small waterfall that was flowing through some rocks.

"We have to climb down the waterfall. Do you need help?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Nope. I'm good," Riley went down halfway, and slipped. Luckily, I was right behind her so I could catch her.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed. 

"Don't mention it."

Finally, we got to the bottom of the waterfall, which led into a small pond. There were a few lily pads floating around, and fireflies flying over us.

"It's beautiful," Riley whisper, awestruck. I smiled. "Reminds me of home." 

I took off my shirt and saw Riley staring. "Aren't you going swimming?" I asked, confused. "Oh, um, yeah!" She blushed and pulled off her dress. I tugged my shorts down and tossed them onto a rock nearby.

We held hands and jumped into the water. After swimming around and splashing each other for a while, we floated on our backs and watched the stars.

"There's the Little Dipper!" Riley pointed to a small constellation above. "How'd you know?" I asked. Her smile fell. "My mom taught me." I bit my lip. "Oh... Should we head back?" "Yeah." She yawned, and crawled over to the rock where our towels were. 

I looked back at the Little Dipper and noticed a shooting star. 

"Riley! A shooting star!" I called. She looked over. "Aww, I missed it! Make a wish, Brooklyn." 

I closed my eyes, and made a wish.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley

Brooklyn and I laid on a huge rock next to the pond. "Whatcha wish for?" I asked softly. "Nothing... its stupid." She replied. "Oh, come on, it's just a wish." I pressed.

"Fine. I wished that we could have tons more days like this, here, now? It's perfect." 

At that moment, it felt like the universe had just shifted. And I felt closer to Brooklyn, like we had somehow universally shifted.

It was amazing.  

And then... nothing.

I felt like something amazing was gonna happen, but nothing did. 

"Me too," I finally responded. We walked back to the house in silence, got redressed in our clothes for the next day, and watched some more Faking It. We ended up falling asleep on the couch with the TV playing.

I woke up on the couch laying next to Brooklyn, her warm, smooth arm was wrapped around me and lying on my chest. It was comforting and comfy, but as friends. She woke up after me, leaned back, and fell off of the couch and landed on the floor.

We both started laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe. Then, we got up and made tea and got two bowls of cereal.

I turned on the TV and started watching Once Upon a Time, my obsession. The other girls walked in and I realized we had basically forgotten about them.

Brooklyn got up and showed them their cereal options, then they joined us on the couch. Marylyn asked. "What are we watching?" And I replied, "Once Upon a Time." 

"Whats that?" She asked, and I was about to pounce. "Okay, tiger, calm it." Brooklyn laughed. "Just explain. Don't kill me." 

"Its the best TV show ever. It's my obsession, and you will be forced to watch it as my friend." I said with steam about to come out of my ears. "Sounds okay, I guess I'll check it out." Marylyn laughed.

-

Brooklyn

When Marylyn and Evelyn left to go brush their teeth, I asked Riley to stay another night. She called her dad to ask, and he was totally cool with it.

That's how an hour later, we ended up in the shed outside of my house, climbing onto the four wheeler. "I'm driving," Riley smirked, sitting in front of me so that I was forced to move back. "No way!" I snapped, and crossed my arms playfully. Let's just say Riley doesn't take orders well.

Seconds later we were halfway down the driveway, smoke spewing from the exhaust, and the wind whipping our hair into our faces. The speed she had chosen was exhilarating, but it scared me. "Slow down!" I screeched, but she just sped up.

This was about the moment I began to beg the sweet Lord to let me live. My prayers must've been answered, because I didn't die. But, we did fly down a hill and hit a bump. I flew off of the back of the vehicle and tumbled into the tall grass, twisting my ankle in the process. I sat up, and cradled my foot.

Riley immediately ran over to me, crouching down and apologizing a mile a minute. "Screw you." I sighed. Then, we burst into a fit of giggles. "Am I really that bad of a driver that you felt the need to pray? And then you fell off!" Riley snorted. "You're the worst driver I've ever been with. Let's go back, but this time, I'm driving!"

Riley insisted on carrying me on piggyback over to the four wheeler even though I could've limped or hopped over myself. Once we were ready to head back, she timidly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a small smile. She probably thought I was going to go fast. 

Which was an underestimate.

"BROOKLYN HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS YOU ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED PLEASE STOP OR SLOW THE HECK DOWN! BROOKLYN! BROOKLYN! BROOKLYN, OH MY GOD!"

She continued on like this until I swerved into the shed and stopped so abruptly that we both lost our grip and tumbled off.

"You. Are. Insane." She panted. I nodded and hip checked her, walking back to the house with my head held high.


End file.
